Code GazettE
by Arashi no Tsuki
Summary: //An Cafe, Alice Nine, the GazettE, Miyavi//Code Lyoko// Alors... on prend tout ça, on le met dans un mixer et on mélange... Voilà c'que ça donne ! Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Arashi no Tsuki

_**Auteur : **__Arashi no Tsuki_

_**Base : **__Code Lyoko_

_**Genre : **__Euuuuh oÔ Yaoi c'est sûr xD Après le reste…_

_**Pairings : **__Surpraïze xD_

_**Disclaimer : **__Rien à moi uu'_

_**Titre : **__Code GazettE_

_**Chapitre 0 : **__Prologue_

**0oOo0**

Il courait à en perdre haleine sous les rafales de lasers que tiraient les Mantas. La faible lumière qui traversait les arbres du territoire de la Forêt illuminait d'un éclat doré ses cheveux châtains. Finalement, il réussit à trouver une Tour désactivée. Il se rua dessus, traversa le mur comme s'il se trouvait face à un rideau de fumée et finit par s'arrêter en catastrophe sur le rond central du dessin au sol, qui s'était illuminé sous ses pas. Il fut nimbé d'une douce lumière blanche et s'éleva dans les airs afin d'atteindre le palier supérieur. De nouveau, le sol s'illumina sous lui. Un écran tactile apparut face à ses yeux caramel fatigués. Il posa sa main droite dessus. Son empreinte s'y imprima quelques secondes à peine avant de le reconnaître. De multiples programmes s'affichèrent sur l'écran. Il en sélectionna un, tapa quelques lettres et chiffres avant de lancer le tout.

Uruha poussa un profond soupir et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol.

XANA était réactivé.


	2. Découvertes

Auteur : Arashi no Tsuki

_**Auteur : **__Arashi no Tsuki_

_**Base : **__Code Lyoko_

_**Genre : **__Euuuuh oÔ Yaoi c'est sûr xD Après le reste…_

_**Pairings : **__Surpraïze xD_

_**Disclaimer : **__Rien à moi uu'_

_**Titre : **__Code GazettE_

_**Chapitre 1 : **__Découvertes_

**0oOo0**

Il était près de midi au lycée Hanazuki et Kai sortait tout juste de sa salle de cours, discutant vivement avec Ruki et Reita, ses deux meilleurs amis. Aoi devait les rejoindre dans le parc du lycée pour la pause déjeuner.

Kai, de son véritable nom Uke Yukata, était un adolescent de seize ans aux cheveux bruns en bataille et au sourire communicatif. Il adorait tout ce qui se rapportait à l'informatique et aux sciences, était plutôt doué dans toutes les matières et, selon ses amis, était un véritable virtuose avec les ordinateurs. C'était vrai qu'il aimait bien passer des nuits entières à créer des programmes tout à fait inutiles sur son PC portable, dans sa chambre, à l'internat.

Ruki. Matsumoto Takanori en vérité. Un ado de bientôt seize ans aux cheveux colorés en blond platine, les yeux généralement rendus bleu glace par des lentilles colorées. Il était plutôt petit pour son âge et sa silhouette était indéniablement féminine. Toujours zen en toutes circonstances, c'était le plus mature de la bande et temporisait toujours les rares éclats de voix entre les autres. Il adorait la musique, particulièrement le groupe Dir en Grey.

Et Reita, ou plutôt Suzuki Ryo, un grand blond aux cheveux coiffés en crête, toujours avec un bandeau sur le nez, seize ans également. Des yeux noirs qui semblaient vous sonder constamment et une silhouette aux muscles fins et déliés. Il possédait un caractère bien à lui, mystérieux, rebelle et plein de sang-froid. Il était un grand fan d'arts martiaux et pratiquait le karaté.

Bref, une jolie petite bande de glandus qu'ils formaient, et ce sans compter Aoi, enfin Joyama Suguru, un grand brun aux cheveux mi-longs de dix-sept ans, toujours à raconter des conneries et à jouer les casse-cou. Qu'ils retrouvèrent d'ailleurs allongé en plein soleil sur la pelouse du parc, à bronzer tranquillement, comme s'il était sur la plage et pas au lycée.

-Hey, Aoi-kun ! lança Ruki en s'installant en tailleur à côté du grand brun.

-Ohayô les gars ! répondit ce dernier en se redressant souplement, passant une main aux ongles laqués de noir dans sa crinière de la même couleur.

-'hayô, lâchèrent d'une même voix Kai et Reita en s'étalant dans l'herbe à leur tour, le grand blond ne tardant pas à déballer son bentô, sous les protestations bruyantes de son estomac.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Ruki tandis qu'il détaillait encore une fois Kai, qui déballait à son tour son déjeuner en discutant activement avec Aoi. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il le connaissait. Par contre, il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour ce beau brun au sourire plein de fossettes…

-Il est mignon notre informaticien en herbe, ne ? fit Reita avec un léger sourire, ses mains posées sur les épaules du petit blond et sa joue collée à la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ? protesta le blondinet en rougissant malgré lui.

-Allons, te cache pas Ru-chan. Si tu crois être discret en le dévisageant comme tu le fais, c'est loupé. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Rei-kun ? T'es trop observateur.

-Je sais. Certaines fois c'est utile, d'autres fois beaucoup moins pratique. Sinon, tu comptes lui dire quand ?

-Je… J'en sais rien, Rei-kun, j'ai peur de sa réaction… Pis même, il est toujours collé à son ordinateur, à croire qu'il en est amoureux.

Le blond au bandeau poussa un long soupir et attira son ami d'enfance contre lui, le serrant affectueusement dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, Kai-chan est plutôt ouvert d'esprit et il t'apprécie beaucoup. D'ailleurs, jusque là, tu as été le seul à réussir l'exploit de le détacher de son PC pour l'embarquer en ville. Même moi je n'ai jamais réussi, c'est pour te dire !

Ruki étouffa un léger rire et se détacha finalement de Reita, un joli sourire aux lèvres.

-Arigatô Rei-kun. Des fois, j'me demande ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Rien du tout !

Les deux amis partirent dans un fou rire monumental, attirant l'attention des deux bruns, plus particulièrement celle d'un glandu de première nommé Aoi qui se jeta sur les deux blonds pour les embêter allègrement.

**0oOo0**

Après une longue et éreintante après-midi de cours, Ruki entra dans sa chambre à l'internat, jeta son sac dans un coin et se laissa tomber sur son lit, encadré de multitudes de posters en tous genres, allant de l'affiche du film Battle Royale au poster du mythique groupe X Japan. Son regard cerclé de noir se posa par habitude sur la porte soigneusement bouclée à côté de son bureau. Porte dont il n'avait jamais obtenu la clef. Et plus ça allait, plus il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Aussi se changea-t-il rapidement, enfilant une chemise sans manche bordeaux et un jean blanc, un peu trop large, retenu sur ses hanches par une ceinture en cuir noir piquetée de clous argentés, passa comme à son habitude quelques bagues et bracelets avant de s'approcher de cette fichue porte. Qui, étrangement, n'opposa aucune résistance et s'ouvrit docilement, laissant apercevoir une espèce de tunnel faiblement éclairé par des néons. Finalement plus intrigué qu'autre chose, Ruki s'y engagea, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, et suivit le tunnel jusqu'à déboucher dans une vaste salle, bizarrement éclairée d'une lumière entre le vert et le bleu et, surtout, où trônait un énorme ordinateur apparement ultrapuissant.

Le genre d'ordi qui ferait le bonheur de Kai.

Le blondinet s'approcha prudemment de l'imposante grille du monte-charge au fond de la salle et la poussa plus ou moins facilement, étant donné qu'elle était lourde et plutôt rouillée. Il la referma derrière lui et appuya sur le gros bouton noir du boîtier, faisant descendre la machine un étage plus bas, où il découvrit trois imposants piliers, surmontés d'un enchevêtrement impressionnant de câbles multicolores s'enfonçant dans le plafond. D'autres câbles s'enracinaient dans le sol, un nouvel étage plus bas. Ruki arrêta son exploration, remonta à la salle de l'ordinateur et reprit le tunnel presque en courant avant de débouler dans sa chambre, en ouvrir la porte à la volée et se ruer dans la chambre de Kai afin de lui faire part de sa découverte pour le moins surprenante.

**0oOo0**

Il court, encore et toujours le long de la digue glacée, sous le ciel de nuit qui surplombe le paysage blanc et lumineux du territoire de la Banquise.

Dans un bourdonnement du tonnerre, les Frôlions lui balancent une rafale de lasers. Encore heureux, aucun ne fait mouche, et il put se cacher derrière un imposant iceberg pour récupérer un peu d'énergie. Mais il dut très vite repartir en courant vers la Tour de passage, ces foutues bestioles volantes à ses trousses. Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur du cylindre constellé d'écrans, il entendit une voix masculine, plutôt chaleureuse, retentir autour de lui.

-Euuuh… Y'a quelqu'un ?

-Hai ! Je sais pas qui tu es ni comment tu as découvert le Supercalculateur mais par pitié, fais quelque chose, je suis en passe de me faire scalper !


	3. Uruha, Lyoko et XANA

Auteur : Arashi no Tsuki

_**Auteur : **__Arashi no Tsuki_

_**Base : **__Code Lyoko_

_**Genre : **__Euuuuh oÔ Yaoi c'est sûr xD Après le reste…_

_**Pairings : **__Surpraïze xD_

_**Disclaimer : **__Rien à moi uu'_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Je vous le confirme tout de suite, les costumes sur Lyoko sont ceux que les Gazettos portent dans le PV de Filth in the Beauty._

_**Titre : **__Code GazettE_

_**Chapitre 2 : **__Uruha, Lyoko et… XANA_

**0oOo0**

Kai avait fait un sursaut phénoménal lorsqu'une voix mi-angoissée mi-pressante lui avait répondu via l'oreillette du casque-micro. Il reprit cependant bien vite ses esprits, au moment où une large fenêtre s'ouvrait sur l'écran principal de l'ordinateur, dévoilant le visage d'un très beau jeune homme d'environ son âge, aux traits féminins, les cheveux châtains et son regard caramel cerclé de noir.

-Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? demanda ce dernier, l'air complètement paniqué.

-Anooo… Hai, Ruki, demo…

-Il faut qu'il descende à l'étage en dessous, le coupa l'inconnu, et qu'il entre dans un des espèces de tubes. Quant à toi, tu vas suivre ce que j'vais te dire, d'accord ?

-Ca marche. Ru-chan… ?

Ruki acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'exécuta pendant que le brun pianotait sur son clavier en suivant les instruction du châtain qui avait perdu son air de panique extrême pour prendre un visage très concentré.

-Ne, Ruki, tu m'entends ?

-Parfaitement ! assura le blondinet, debout à l'intérieur d'un des piliers jaunes.

-C'est parti. Transfert Ruki !

Les portes du tube se refermèrent et Kai vit apparaître une espèce de carte d'identité sur l'écran, avec l'image parfaitement reconnaissable d'un Ruki aux cheveux dreadés, les yeux bleu glace cerclés de gris foncé et les lèvres maquillées.

-Scanner.

Le blondinet fut soudainement entouré de milliers de capteurs laser, tandis que son ami laissait se dessiner son double 3D. L'image se colora peu à peu, dévoilant un costume sombre, dont l'imprimé principal était une imitation de peau de léopard. Hormis les dreadlocks blondes et ses vêtements plutôt près du corps, l'image restait très proche du Ruki réel. En plus… Mystérieux.

-Virtualisation !

Kai enfonça la touche Entrée et le tube devint brusquement incandescent. Une rafale de vent souleva la crinière blonde de Ruki avant qu'il n'apparaisse dans le ciel bleu de la banquise. Il chuta sur une digue glacée, se rattrapa in extremis et lança un coup d'œil éperdu autour de lui.

-Youhou ! Géant ! s'extasia-t-il.

-Te réjouis pas trop, le réprimanda la voix de Kai. Tu dois aller aider notre inconnu qui est toujours bloqué je n'sais où. Cours tout droit et dès que tu vois une espèce de tour blanche avec des bébêtes bizarres qui montent la garde, c'est là.

-Ca marche !

Le blondinet démarra donc au quart de tour, ses pas légers résonnant étrangement dans le silence glacé du territoire. Toutes ces sensations nouvelles l'intriguaient. Pas d'odeurs, pas de fatigue ni de faim… Il s'arrêta dans une glissade sur un grand plateau blanc, voyant ladite tour, effectivement gardée par trois bestioles ressemblant à d'énormes guêpes.

-OK… Kai, comment je m'en débarrasse ?

-Ano… Excellente question ! répondit le brun en pianotant sur son clavier pour voir toutes les capacités de son ami sur le monde étrange qu'il avait atteint.

-Laisse, je crois que j'ai trouvé…

En effet, Ruki venait de découvrir deux revolvers en acier sombre, cachés à l'intérieur de sa veste sans manches et dont il n'avait pas encore soupçonné l'existence. Il releva les yeux et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une rafale de lasers qui lui arrivait dessus.

-Putain, irascibles les bestioles ! lâcha simplement le petit blond en esquivant de nouveau.

Il pointa le canon d'une de ses armes sur la tête de la bestiole et tira. Il y eut une explosion et l'escadron se retrouva à deux.

-Bon, Kai, il est où notre inconnu ?

-Dans la tour.

-Ben dis-lui de sortir, je dégomme les bébêtes et on discute.

Kai acquiesça et, pendant que Ruki se déchaînait avec les espèces de guêpes, il reprit la connexion avec l'inconnu qui semblait un peu plus rassuré déjà.

-Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ? demanda ce dernier, un sourcil haussé.

-Mon vrai nom c'est Uke Yukata, mais tout le monde m'appelle Kai. Et toi ?

-Uruha. Enchanté !

-De même. Ne, faudrait que tu sortes, je crois que Ruki a fini avec ces trucs, là, comment ça s'appelle ?

-Oh, les bestioles dehors ? Des Frôlions. Et encore, ce ne sont pas les seuls monstres sur ce foutu monde. Y'en a beaucoup d'autres.

Tout en discutant, Uruha s'était dirigé vers la paroi de la tour, qu'il traversa tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Au même moment, le dernier Frôlion explosait et Ruki remit une de ses dreadlocks en place.

-Ano, c'est toi notre inconnu alors ? Enchanté, je suis Ruki.

-Moi c'est Uruha. Ravi.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main et entreprirent de marcher tranquillement le long des passages glacés du territoire en discutant tranquillement, interrompus parfois par les commentaires de Kai, toujours aux commandes.

-Ne, Ru-chan, faudrait peut-être prévenir Aoi et Reita, nan ?

-J'te laisse faire dans ce cas !

Le brun eut un léger soupir et appela ses deux amis, leur expliquant le trajet pour atteindre le labo, tandis qu'Uruha détaillait les différents monstres à Ruki.

-Les bestioles que tu as détruites tout à l'heure sont appelées Frôlions. Si on devait prendre une échelle pour évaluer la puissance des monstres, ils seraient vers le bas, quatrième barreau, entre les Krabes et les Mégatanks. Ils ont deux armes pour attaquer : le laser, qu'ils ont dû utiliser sur toi, et une trompe qui peut balancer du venin. Tout en bas de l'échelle, il y a les Kankrelats, de loin les monstres les plus faibles. Puis les Blocks, les Krabes, les Frôlions, les Mégatanks, les Tarentules et les Mantas. Pour détruire un monstre, faut toucher le symbole bizarre soit peint sur une partie de leur corps, soit à l'intérieur de leur carapace dans le cas des Mégatanks.

-Wow. Fun…

Une pulsation soudaine sur le sol glacé fit froncer les sourcils à Uruha. Il fixa un instant la digue sous ses pieds avant de relever les yeux, paniqué, lorsqu'une seconde pulsation retentit.

-Merde… Il a activé une Tour.

-Qui ça ? demanda une voix que Ruki reconnut comme celle de Reita.

**0oOo0**

Reita et Aoi s'étaient donc dépêchés de rejoindre le laboratoire avant de suivre les explications quelque peu démentielles de Kai. Ils avaient fini par croire ce que le brun leur racontait en voyant l'image d'Uruha s'afficher sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et l'espèce de carte en 3D représentant un monde découpé en quatre morceaux.

-Descendez à l'étage en dessous, Uruha vous expliquera, et à moi aussi par la même occasion.

Les deux arrivants échangèrent un regard avant de s'exécuter. Ils ne tardèrent pas à atterrir sur le plateau glacé, juste en face de Ruki et Uruha, et se redressèrent en s'examinant minutieusement.

Aoi avait les cheveux nettement plus courts, avec juste une longue mèche encerclée de perles noires et terminée par une plume. Tout son costume était noir, dont le pantalon était couvert d'une sorte de longue jupe ouverte sur la jambe droite.

Quant à Reita, il ne changeait pas beaucoup, son éternel bandeau blanc sur le nez et les cheveux coiffés en crête. Un haut noir sans manches, parsemé d'une sorte de duvet blanc retenu par des lanières noires à trous, couvrait son torse. Des bandes noires ceignaient ses bras, juste au-dessus de ses coudes, et un pantalon noir, marqué d'une unique bande blanche, complétait sa tenue.

-Sympas les fringues, remarqua seulement Ruki en s'approchant, esquissant un léger sourire. Les gars, je vous présente Uruha. Uruha, voici Aoi et Reita.

-Enchanté, lança Uruha en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Pareil.

Uruha leva les yeux sur le ciel bleu tandis que les pulsations reprenaient, moins fortes que les premières.

-La Tour activée n'est pas sur la Banquise. Kai, tu peux faire quelques manipulations pour nous ?

-Sans problème, vas-y explique.

Le châtain se lança donc dans ses explications tandis que Reita fermait les poings. Il eut la surprise de voir trois lames puissantes sortir de sa peau, prolongeant ses phalanges d'une trentaine de centimètres.

-Oh, on a une réincarnation de Wolverine ! lâcha Aoi avec un sourire amusé.

-La ferme, Aoi.

-La Tour activée est dans le territoire de la Montagne, direction sud-sud-ouest. Par contre, je sais pas du tout comment vous faire passer d'un territoire à l'autre, les interrompit Kai.

-Moi je sais, répliqua Uruha. Suivez-moi !

Les quatre garçons se mirent donc à courir, le châtain en tête, vers une destination encore inconnue…


End file.
